dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls
Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls (真夜中の訪問者たち, "Mayonaka no Houmonsha-tachi"; lit. "The Midnight Vistors") is the sixth episode of Dragon Ball and the sixth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary It is getting dark, so Oolong forks over his only DynoCap, a double-decker motorhome. Bulma goes up to take a shower, grumbling about the condition of the dirty bus. At the table, Goku explains to Oolong what the Dragon Balls are for. Meanwhile, outside the van, Emperor Pilaf has sent Shu and Mai once again to retrieve the Dragon Balls. Shu plans to set a bomb on the bus, but sets it on his hand by accident. He sets it to blow up later, so that they have time to get it off. Yamcha and Puar are sitting on the opposite side, overhearing Goku's conversation about the Dragon Balls and their power to grant wishes. He creeps around to enter from behind, but accidentally gets a large glimpse of Bulma's nude bust on the window. In response to this, he screams and runs away. Bulma gets out of the shower, and demands some clothing. Now knowing the power of the Dragon balls, Yamcha shouts with them he will never be scared of girls. Puar is surprised at this and asks Yamcha why not use the wish for money and power. Yamcha says he is not truely interested in those things and what he wants can't be bought with money or power. What Yamcha wants most in the world is to marry (or at least go on one date), he then declares that the Dragon Balls will surely be his. Inside the House-Wagon, Oolong tells Bulma he will do the wash later, but he does not have anything for her to wear right now. Getting angrier, she tells them she is going to bed, and tells them NOT to sneak into her room. Oolong hands Goku a drink, telling him that it will make him stronger, making Goku interested. Goku drinks it, and dislikes it. That is because Oolong put Sleepy Grass in it, a chemical which causes the user to fall asleep. Goku's is now out cold, so Oolong slinks into the bedroom where Bulma is sleeping to steal the Dragon Balls for himself. Yamcha and Puar enter next, also wanting the balls for themselves. Puar transforms into a goofy version of Goku, while Yamcha sneaks upstairs. Oolong is about to walk back in, when he hears footsteps. Suprised at how quick Goku woke back up, (not realizing it is really Puar), he transforms into a pudgy, small Bulma, and forces Puar to go outside. They eventually realize what each other's doing, and race back to the bus. Upstairs, Yamcha is fondling around in the darkness to look for the balls. He mistakes Bulma's breasts under the blanket for the Dragon Balls, and soon realizes what he is really grabbing. The night ends with Yamcha in complete shock, dashing out of the house with Puar, while Oolong hides, expecting abuse from Bulma. The next morning, Shu and Mai finally get the bomb strapped to the bus with one hour to spare. Bulma wakes up wrapped in a blanket and puts on the only clothes Oolong has in the House-Wagon, which turns out to be a playboy bunny outfit. Oolong starts driving, when Goku notices a two-seater driving behind them. It is none other than Yamcha and Puar, coming to steal the Dragon Balls once again. Goku and the others get out of the bus to stop the two bandits once and for all. Goku starts fighting Yamcha again, and knocks his tooth out, Yamcha then stops the fight and yells now he will never get a girl. As Goku and the gang watch Yamcha drive off in shame, Shu and Mai wonder if the bomb was a dud, and enter the bus to steal the Dragon Balls. Of course, the bus explodes on them, but they do survive. Bulma does not really know what to do now, since their only means of transportation was destroyed. Yamcha suddenly comes back, says he is sorry for his previous actions, and offers them a car. Oolong is skeptical, and checks the car for bombs. Goku trusts Yamcha, and they drive off to the next location in it. Yamcha did have a catch, however, he has a radar in the car that will allow him to know where Goku and the others are at all times. His plan is to let them gather all seven Dragon Balls, steal them at the last moment and make his wish: to never be shy around women again. Major Events *Goku tells Oolong about the Dragon Balls. *Yamcha and Puar overhear them talking and Yamcha decides to steal the Dragon Balls and wish for his fear of girls to disappear. *Yamcha gives Goku, Bulma and Oolong a car with a radar to track them. Voice cast Battles *Goku vs. Yamcha Techniques *Flight - Used by Puar. *Shapeshifting - Used by Puar and Oolong. *Wolf Fang Fist - Mentioned by Yamcha. Transformations *''Key'' - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. *Goku - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. *Bulma - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. *''Hand mirror'' - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. Appearances Locations *Earth **Diablo Desert ***Yamcha's Hideout **Mushroom Forest ***Pilaf's Castle Objects *House-Wagon *Power Pole *Capsule *Bath *Moon *Pilaf Machine *Dragon Balls (Four-Star Ball) *Tail *Sun *Gun *Bunny costume *Mighty Mouse *Bazooka *Car Differences from the manga *In the scene where Bulma is in the shower, her nipples are clearly visible in the manga but the anime has a glare from the window covering them and only her breasts were visible. Filler *Mai and Shu hide outside the House-Wagon and try to plant a bomb on it, but Shu accidently gets it stuck to his hand. They come back the next morning and successfully plant it. After the House-Wagon was shot down by Yamcha, Mai and Shu think that the bomb went off early and go inside where it blows up with them in it. *Before Yamcha pulled off the blanket to reveal the "Dragon Balls," which were actually Bulma's breasts, he squeezed one of them, commenting on how soft they were. Edits Visual Edits *In the Ocean Group dub, the sequence of Bulma in the shower is shortened, and is risque' shot of Yamcha seeing Bulma walking around naked is replaced with a tamer silhouette. *When a nude Bulma looks out the camper window, there is a glare covering her breasts. There is a common misconception that this glare was added for the edited dub. The glare was originally there, but was thickened to cover her entire cleavage. *Bulma was digitally covered up in the early dub with the Dragon Balls in one scene, and just with more covers in another. This was also done to disguise the original plot of Oolong attempting to slink on Bulma in her sleep. Scene Removals *The part where Yamcha squeezes Bulma's breast was removed from the Ocean Dub and Toonami Broadcast, as well as the part where Bulma is actually shown naked when Yamcha removes the blanket. Dialogue Changes *In the Japanese version, Bulma says there better not be peepholes when looking at the house wagon's bath. In the dubbed version, she mentions the presence of fungus. Inconsistencies *Bulma complains that Oolong's bathtub is too small, but it looks the same size as the one she had in her Capsule House. Also, she says it has fungus in it when it is clearly not visible. Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes